The First Normal Summer for Demigods
by Retrobution
Summary: The war is over and the demigods can finally have a normal summer. Takes place instead of HOO. But what exactly can happen in one summer? Four oneshots about Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Annabeth

As the official architect of Olympus, I had to redesign the god's thrones and buildings. It usually takes a week to design the structure and a few months to actually build it. I did all my designs on Daedalus's laptop. There were some pretty good ideas in there but I would have to do them after I reconstructed Olympus. I loved being the architect but I barely had any time to spend for myself. If you had read the paragraph above you would know that the Greek Gods are real. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm a daughter of Athena and the architect of Olympus. I sighed heavily. I barely got any time to see Percy. After that underwater kiss things have become kind of awkward between us. I still don't know what we are: Best friends, or what? I hate not knowing things. I got up and decided to take a break from designing. I put my laptop somewhere safe and went out of my cabin.

I smiled as the sun shined brightly through the sky. I walked to the arena to practice. On the way I saw Percy. I waved to him and he jogged up to me.

"Hey Wise Girl." He said nervously.

"Hey to you too Seaweed Brain." I replied. "So do you want to practice?"

He nodded, glad to have something rescue him from the awkward conservation.

We walked together side by side to the arena but I think some people got the wrong idea.

"Totally Percabeth!" An Aphrodite camper squealed.

We looked at each other.

"What's Percabeth?" Percy asked.

I didn't ask that question because like I told you before, I hate not knowing things.

"It's your new couple name!" The camper squealed again.

"What? We're not- I mean no, just no!" I said angrily.

Just because they dumped us in the lake.

"That's what you say." The camper said and skipped off saying 'Percabeth.'

Gods I hate Aphrodite children, with the exception of Silena of course. At least she was nice to be with. Where was she again? Oh yeah I forgot she was dead. At least she died a heroic death, along with the other people who died in the war. I bet she received Elysium, but if she didn't I'm going to complain to Nico. I snapped out of my depressing thoughts as we reached the arena.

We faced each other, and I took out my dagger. Percy took out his ballpoint pen and uncapped it. It transformed in a three foot long Celestial Bronze sword. Riptide gleamed in the sunlight. I looked at it until I got used to the light. We both waited for each other to attack. I knew we both had ADHD but he has it worse than me so I knew he would attack soon. As usual my assumptions were correct. He ran at me and lunged. I blocked with my dagger and rolled out of the way when he was winning against the clash. I struck him from behind, but he turned quickly and blocked my sneak attack. He tried the disarming trick Luke had shown him years ago and my dagger fell to the ground.

"Dead," he announced.

I went to pick up my dagger and he helped me up. When he did I quickly placed my dagger on his neck.

"Far worse than dead although I think you'll reach Elysium." I said.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" He protested.

"Is that what you'll say to your enemies?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No! I mean- just..." He faltered.

"My point exactly."

"Fine Wise Girl you win."

I smirked and walked to archery, ignoring the awestruck looks on the new camper's faces.

**A/N: Who do you think I should do next? Review if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy

I woke up in the morning to the sound of the conch horn for breakfast. My eyes shot open and I scrambled out off bed, quickly getting ready. I ran out of the cabin in two minutes and came face to face with Chiron.

"What took you so long Percy?" He asked sternly.

"Uh I overslept." I said sheepishly.

"Well usually I would dish out a punishment, but since you saved Olympus I'll let it pass."

"Thanks Chiron."

"You're welcome child, now eat your breakfast! You're already far behind."

I looked past Chiron and saw the campers clean up their plates. Nico was looking at the empty spot in the Poseidon cabin, but looked up when I'd arrived. We'd become best friends after the Titan war. After the little encounter with Chiron, he was laughing when he thought I would have a punishment. His face fell when I ate my breakfast and got out scot-free. I ignored his face and hurriedly ate my breakfast. I didn't eat breakfast too fast though. My best friend Annabeth Chase told me if I did I might have digestion problems. Yes I actually do listen to her sometimes. I looked at her now but she didn't notice me. I looked down and cleared up my plate.

After breakfast I had archery. I had no idea why he assigned me to that activity after I whizzed it past his face by an inch. I wish I had canoeing or sword fighting. But Chiron had assigned it to me so I couldn't change it. I walked to the archery range slowly making every footstep drag itself across the pavement. I arrived ten minutes later even when I could have run there in five seconds. As always I was late and Will Solace was looking at me, frowning.

"Percy I know you hate archery but try to be early for once." He told me.

He instructed the new campers how to hold a bow. The campers shot at the target and I hate to admit it but they were better than me. I looked at a camper get a bulls eye.

"And now an older experienced camper will show us a demonstration!" Will announced pointing at me.

I looked horrified. Who knew Will had an evil side to him. Nobody that's who.

"Come on Percy." Will said waiting for me.

Sighing I got up from a comfy bench and got out a bow and arrow. I held it up in a completely wrong position and fired it.

"Duck!" Wills shouted as the arrow almost impaled a camper's head. "And that people, is how not to do it."

The campers laughed but a little girl tugged at my leg.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" She asked still tugging.

"Yup," I responded fearing the answer.

"The same person who defeated the evil Titan lord?"

"Yup."

"Can I have your autograph."

"Yup."

"Is there anything else you say apart from 'yup'."

"Yup."

I got out my pen and tried writing. I accidentally forgot that it was riptide. When I uncapped it it transformed into a three foot Celestial Bronze sword. The girl shrieked and cowered away from me.

"I'm sorry!" I apologised.

Will shook his head trying not to laugh. I got out a real pen and began writing but the little girl stopped me.

"I don't want your autograph anymore. How you defeated the evil Titan lord I have no idea." The girl said shaking her head.

She skipped away off to her next activity and by now Will was laughing his head off. My suspicions were confirmed. She just had to be a daughter of Athena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Nico

I do not like summer. I hate it in fact. The way the sun shines brightly, and the smiling people. Gods sometimes I hate Apollo. There was almost nothing to do for summer. My father Hades had wanted me to get out socialising so I wasn't allowed to visit the Underworld for two months. He was quite the hypocrite.

Today I wanted to see Bianca again. I actually missed her a lot. Even though I knew Percy didn't do anything to her, part of me was still a bit angry at him. I heard someone talking to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. Thalia was standing there grinning at me. Even if she was a hunter we were good friends and cousins.

"Hey Corpse Breath." She said.

I waved back and continued thinking.

She made a lightning arc and waved it around my face.

"Hello," she said again, the arc moving around threateningly.

When I didn't answer she gave up and zapped it to my shoulder. I jumped up.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily and rubbing my numb shoulder.

"For not answering me Death Breath. Lady Artemis says I can have the whole summer off so I'm starting it by annoying my cousins."

"Then why don't you annoy Percy?"

"Want to see how I do it?"

Since I had nothing else to do I stood up and followed Thalia.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked me.

I shook my head. She groaned and looked at the beach. I noticed him at first sight.

"There," I said pointing towards the water.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes.

At least she had a right too. Anyone could notice Percy in the water. He was sitting beneath the water deep down with a thinking expression. Thalia smirked and ran forward.

She took out a long sphere and thrust in his direction still holding it. Then she stuck her hand in and shot out an electric shock. He jumped up quickly and swam to the shore. He took out riptide and looked around. Thalia laughed quietly and I realized we were hiding.

"Who's there?" He asked threateningly his sword in a slashing position.

"Gods Kelp Head can't a cousin say hello?" Thalia said coming out of her hiding spot.

"So there's no monster?"

"Unless you think I am then no."

I slowly came out and finally he noticed me.

"Nico what are you doing here? Don't you um hate the sun?" He asked waving his arms around towards the sun.

"Let's have some cousin time!" Thalia said thrusting her hands in the air.

She grabbed our shoulders and dragged us to the forest.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" She said after a while of thinking.

And that's basically how I spent the rest of the day. Getting stuck in the highest tree. Fighting monsters outside the camp borders and getting drenched in water. I hated summer but I think I hated 'cousin time' more. Thalia and Percy could be really annoying. For instance tomorrow in the morning, Thalia fried me out of bed and dragged me and Percy to the Zeus table.

"Uh Thalia won't your dad get mad?" Percy asked looking nervously at the sky.

"Of course he will. That's the entire point of it right cuz?" She asked me.

By now people were staring and pointing. Not only that, clouds were brewing dangerously and rain was pouring down.

"See you!" Percy said and ran back to his table.

She grabbed him quickly. Seeing as she was distracted I shadow traveled to my table. Thunder finally struck. Oh what did I do to deserve this I thought as lightning fried me.

**A/N: I'm going to do Thalia next, but who should I do after her?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Thalia

I woke up in my tent in the night to the sound of a deer running across the fields. My eyes widened and I quickly changed and got out my bow and arrow. I shot the deer from a far distance and it hit it right in the stomach. I ran across the fields and heaved it with me back to base. Gods I loved the summer. I hoped lady Artemis will let me go to camp again. I actually missed camp, not that I hate hunting but...

"Thalia?" Someone called out from behind me.

I whipped out my spear and sighed in relief when I saw that it was lady Artemis. I put down my spear.

"It's good that you have fast instincts." She said complimenting me. But then she noticed the deer. "You have hunted this deer by yourself?"

"Yes m'lady." I replied proudly. "A worthy opponent too."

"I see. It it good that you respect the animals you kill. Zoe..." She faltered and a silver tear ran down her cheek.

She hastily wiped it away and looked at the sky. She smiled when she saw the newest constellation: Zoe Nightshade.

"What do you want to do with the deer?" I asked, then mentally face-palmed.

We would either cook it or skin it alive to keep warm. As usual the answer was the same.

"Cook it. It seems we have nothing to eat." Artemis replied looking at the food supply.

I nodded and she went back to looking at the constellations except this time she looked at Orion. She looked at it longingly. Then she looked back at Zoe and Orion. The routine kept on going on.

"Lady Artemis?" I asked, wanting to wave my hands in front of her face.

I wasn't Percy who was stupid enough to actually do that.

She snapped out of her trance. "Yes? Sorry Thalia I was just thinking. You know if you want you can go back to camp by yourself. I'll call Apollo."

"Are you sure m'lady?"

"Yes, I'll out Phoebe in charge don't worry."

She Iris messaged Apollo and seconds later he arrived in his sum car.

"Hey little sis!" He called out.

"I was born earlier." She snapped. "I need you to transport Thalia to Camp Half Blood. And no flirting on the way!"

I took out my spear and Apollo gulped. "I don't think to want to."

I grinned and hopped in the car. I waved to Artemis but she was already cooking the deer.

"I suppose you don't want to drive?" He asked me.

I shook my head and didn't say a word.

"You hunters are way too stubborn!" Apollo complained.

He revved up the engine and then we were up. I closed my eyes in fear of heights. Apollo thought I must have gone asleep because he didn't say anything on the short trip.

When we arrived I opened my eyes instantly and got out. I gave a tiny wave and stepped inside Camp Half Blood. It was really great to be home. I savored the smell of strawberries and kept on walking to the Big House. Chiron was there waiting for me.

"Thalia," he greeted me. "Lady Artemis told me you were coming."

"She did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes child."

"Ok see you Chiron!"

I waved to him and saw Annabeth on the way to the Zeus cabin.

"Thalia!" She cried out happily.

She ran over and hugged me hard. I hugged her back. She was the one who pulled back first.

"How long are you staying?"

"The whole summer."

She smiled and hugged me again.

"So," I asked. "Do you know where my annoying cousins are?"

"Last time I saw them they were in the Big House getting in trouble." She replied back still happy.

A watch beeped noisily. "Oh sorry Thalia but I have to go to Olympus for my mother. See you!"

I waved at her and began sprinting to the Big House. Maybe I could make the punishment worse for them. I grinned; this was going to be one heck of a summer.

**A/N: If you like it then please review.**


End file.
